


Jensen Is The Gayest Football Player Ever

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are Seniors in High School.  Jensen's the gayest football player ever.  Jared's a bit gay, maybe, probably.  They have just adopted a pet egg and must keep him alive for a week.  Madness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen Is The Gayest Football Player Ever

It was five minutes after eight and Jensen was late. Not really _fucking_ late but late enough to be the only person walking, kind of half running, down the hall. Jensen would like to say it wasn't his fault but it totally and completely was. It was just, Monday. So in general, Monday's really sucked because he was usually coming off a post weekend haze that included games on Friday and Saturday, celebratory parties after, and a Sunday jammed packed with catching up on homework. And every Monday morning his first class was Health or two hours of semi-torture in which Jensen learned about human skills and body parts all while sitting next to this... guy. Not just some guy. Jared Tristan Padalecki. Who was kind of awesome. And really cute. And made it just uncomfortable enough when their teacher talked about sex in any form or fashion.

So being late had its pros and cons.

"Ow, shit, sorry," Jensen slammed his toe against the door as he burst into the health room and smiled apologetically. "My bad." The class clapped in their usual appreciation when someone made a fool of themselves and Jensen bowed gracefully at the waist and grinned before heading quickly down the row and dropping into his usual seat beside Jared. "Hey," he whispered, as if the teacher wasn't still looking at him. "Did I miss anything?"

"Jensen, so kind of you to join us." Ms. Moir swung round the side of her desk and perched on the edge. "Think you boys could catch up on your weekend later?"

Jared winced and ducked his head. "You're gonna hate this," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Ms. Moir picked up some papers from her desk and handed them out. "So, Jared? I'm going to assume that you can bring Jensen up to speed. Everyone else, get together with your partners and start planning. You can have the rest of the class to figure out the logistics and you can pick up your offspring on your way out of class."

The usual hum of talking sprang up before Ms. Moir was even finished speaking.

Jared let his head thump down onto his desk. This was going to suck. This was actually going to suck more than the time Tom and Mike tried to stuff him in one of the lockers in the boy's change room without really considering his height.

"Did she say offspring?" Jensen asked, almost a little afraid to know the answer. Clearly Jared wasn't into the idea, and most of his classmates looked pretty put out by it as well, so Jared probably was spot on when he said he was going to hate this. "Jared? Offspring?" He prompted, turning in his desk to peer at the man.

"Yes." Jared looked up finally and groaned. He snatched one of the pieces of paper off the pile as it went past. "You and I are now parents. Thanks to you being late, _as usual_ we are working together." Normally, Jared would be quite happy to work with Jensen; he was a cool guy but this was kind of a weird project for them to do together. Jared knew Jensen from the sports field. Jared was on the basketball team and Jensen a football player. Sometimes, their coaches had them do some track together just to give the teams a challenge. And, they shared a locker room. Not necessarily the best place for casual chat.

Still, they had suffered through the indignities of Health class together, exchanged painful looks when certain diagrams came up for them to view, Jared even got a serious frown from Ms. Moir once when he burst out laughing because of a drawing Jensen had slipped onto his desk. But this? This project was just about the dumbest thing that Jared had ever heard of.

"Uh..." Jensen blinked a few times and looked down at the paper in Jared's hand then back up. "You and me? We... but that's like... like... we're _guys_ ," Jensen pointed out rather uselessly. "What are we parents _of_?" Some part of Jensen was doing the little dance he always performed when he scored for the team because this sounded like some type of take home project. And that meant an excuse to hang out with Jared outside of school. A definite pro. But seriously? Parents?

"Oh that's the awesome part." Jared let his head thud back down on his desk again and mumbled something indecipherable.

Lifting his eyebrows slightly Jensen snorted a laugh. "You're kinda failing as far as explanations go. Wanna give me the paper and I can read it myself or are you going to inform me of our doomed fate?"

"Dude! It's a freakin' egg!" Jared spoke louder than he'd intended and laughter sounded all around them again. Jared's cheeks coloured slightly and he rolled his eyes turning to face Jensen. "We have to get an egg at the end of class and keep it _alive_ \- you know - like it's a baby for the week. We gotta bring it back in here to class on Monday with no cracks or anything - which would suck anyway cause by then it will be all rotten and shit." Jared grimaced.

Ugh. That blush on Jared's cheeks always made Jensen's stomach churn a little and right now it was attempting to mash s'mores pop tarts and two cups of coffee. It wasn't really that pleasant. "An egg?" He asked with a half laugh. "Damn. That's - that's pretty gay," Jensen rubbed at his forehead before laughing louder at himself. "So like, you and me are the token gay couple?" Jensen's heart raced a little either because he kept being able to refer to Jared as part of the _you and me_ or he just called them a _gay couple_. And yeah, definite ugh.

"Oh great. Yeah. Jensen and Jared, the high school's first gay couple. Ya think it'll be okay 'cause you're on the football team?" Jared couldn't help laughing and kicked at Jensen's shin.

"Jared, settle down, please." Ms. Moir glanced up at him before looking back down at her papers.

Ducking his head down Jared wrinkled his nose and grinned at Jensen. He picked up a small black timer off his desk. "Here," he handed it to Jensen. "We gotta make a plan - about who's gonna look after him. Moir starts this when we leave and we gotta push the timer and hit _enter_ at certain times like when he would be hungry and stuff.

"Lame," Jensen grumbled quietly and took the timer. "Well, wanna switch off? That's easiest yeah? Only we both have practice each day so uh..." Jensen shrugged and his heart slowed down a little more. If they kept switching off then there would be no extracurricular Jared time. He'd have to think about that. "So, how is this a parent thing? I mean like, our poor little egg has to deal with ex gay lovers who share custody? Poor egg. Hey can we name it Yoda?"

Jared laughed again, feeling his cheeks heat up again. _God_. "We have to co-parent for at least fifty per cent of the time. We have to provide photos of us together with our egg. Dude, once your read this assignment sheet you're gonna regret being in this class." Jared shuffled his feet on the floor. "We should probably get together after practice today and figure out how we're gonna deal with it... shit... and who's taking him first?"

There was a definite possibility that Jensen's brain hadn't gotten past providing photos. Jensen was going to get copies of those photos and keep them hidden in a box in his closet that contained a stack of folded notes - dirty drawings included - that he and Jared had passed so far this year. Yeah, he was the lamest. "Uh. I can take him tonight. So, after practice then, outside the locker room?" That made Jensen think of some really bad gay porn or something and he stared hard down at the desk.

"Yeah, I shower after - I sweat a lot." Jared winced inwardly; he really had to learn to think before he spoke. "We live the same way, I could walk to your place and maybe we could do our planning. Who's gonna watch Yoda during practice? You got a girlfriend?" He'd never asked Jensen something like that - it wasn't like they hung out all the time and he really didn't know that much about what Jensen did with his time outside of school.

Jensen was pleased that the Yoda name had stuck. If they were going to be doing this whole, gay parent thing, they were going to make their egg the coolest egg out there. "Nope. No girlfriend. Uh, I may have a few friends that owe me favours, not sure I could trust them though. What about you? Girlfriend I mean." Jensen liked to think the answer didn't matter in the slightest but there was a slight hitch as he held his breath.

Jared shrugged, "nah. I could ask Sandy. She's like my best friend - she wouldn't let anything happen to Yoda." He couldn't help laughing. "This is the most bizarre thing I've ever had to do, right?" He shook his head and leaned back in his seat, legs stretching out in front of him until they were under Jensen's seat. Jared was the tallest guy in the school, hence, the basketball team. If he hadn't tried out he was pretty sure he would have been lynched. Brushing his hair back off his face he grinned at Jensen. "We can do our first picture tonight at your place. We should like, cuddle Yoda," he chuckled as he started to think of the possibilities. "We'll have to make him a little carrying case or something."

It was quickly becoming clear in Jensen's mind that Jared had to stop being so stupidly cute because it was really making it hard to pretend like he wasn't _totally_ crushing on him like the way his sister stared at that Justin Bieber-whatever-the-fuck. That dude who was famous for no real reason. "Yeah uh, alright. So we'll meet after school and go to my place and make a carrying case." Jensen snorted and looked up at Jared. "Which is basically what you just said. Shit, Monday's suck." It was a good enough excuse for Jensen. "Do we get to draw a face on Yoda? Of course he'll need my eyes. My lips too. He can have your nose and hair." Weirdly enough Jensen could picture this and yeah, it wasn't that unappealing.

Jared picked up his pen and notebook, resting it on the edge of his desk. "Yoda," he murmured. Leaning over he read through some of the assignment sheet. "He needs to be fed every two hours, and you gotta get up at night and push that button." He squinted at the sheet and then over at the timer he had handed Jensen. "Blue button. Yeah?"

"We have to get up at night and push the fucking button?" Jensen said, voice flat and not at all amused. "Doesn't that like, violate some underage cruel and unusual punishment act?" Jensen had officially decided this project was the most awesomely horrible thing _ever_.

"Well, what you think he can just get up and get himself a sandwich? He's gonna be one day old." Jared shook his head. "Maybe _I_ should take him tonight." He drew little eggs down the side of his page, one with very Yoda like ears. Obviously Jensen needed his sleep at night and for some reason, Jared thought that might make for some interesting conversations during the assignment week.

Puffing out his chest with false offense Jensen rolled his eyes dramatically. "You doubting my parenting skills is so not cool. That's it, no awesome gay sex for you." Jensen's face instantly filled with color and he looked down at the ground, coughing slightly. "Um. I can get up to push the button." Sometimes, Jensen was an _idiot_.

Blinking a few times, Jared took a few moments to realize he was still staring at Jensen. "You know, cutting your partner off from sex is not a good parenting skill." He smiled warmly, sensing that Jensen had embarrassed himself a little. Jared was always accused by his team-mates of being the _softie_. He hated practical jokes, and never liked anyone getting set up - or being the butt of a joke. "I don't have to be home till, like midnight, you wanna watch a movie or something and then you'll only have to get up at two and four," he winced, "and six then you could hand him off to me first thing and I'll keep him for the day?"

"And the next night," Jensen grumbled and picked at the hem of his shirt. "Also, you better be putting out." This was much quieter and Jensen would never know why he couldn't stop making stupid and shameless gay sex related comments. He resolutely denied _ever_ thinking about Jared _in that way_. "Right. So we have a plan and I'm an idiot. Successful morning. Wait. Midnight? On a Monday? Most awesome parents in the history of high school?"

"I'm responsible. My parents trust me to make good decisions." Jared rolled his eyes and smirked. "I can't say I won't fall asleep on you - but I'll set my alarm. Is that okay or will your folks bitch at you?" Jared tilted his head to the side and watched Jensen. He'd never noticed before that the guy had freckles all over his damn face.

The bell ran and half the class leapt up immediately. Jared pulled his legs back out of the way so he didn't get run over and started to put his stuff away.

Ms. Moir raised her voice over the chaos. "Everyone send one team member to come and get your offspring. The assignment begins the moment you sign the contract and take custody." She had a broad smile on her face and Jared thought that someone might actually try and strangle her if she wasn't careful.

"Okay man, _you_ were late. You go get him and sign our lives away." Jared smiled at Jensen.

Truthfully, Jensen was still stuck on the _fall asleep on you_ , so he half waved toward Jared and headed toward the front of the room. He was pretty sure he heard Jared calling something about seeing him after school so he nodded and joined the line to get their egg.

By the time he reached the front there were only three left - not that it mattered since they all looked the same, tiny signature along the bottom - and Jensen hastily signed his and Jared's name before grabbing one. He spun for the door, intent on not being late to his second class, and nearly tripped over Mike standing there.

"Oh Jenny, don't drop your gay baby, I think there's enough cracks in your family," Mike tried to sound sympathetic, but he mostly sounded like a dick.

Mike was a dick. "Fuck you," Jensen grumbled and winced when Ms. Moir said his name disapprovingly. He hurried quickly out of the classroom, clutching Yoda the egg close to his chest. Jared would probably hate him if he killed their egg baby within the first five minutes of having him.

-=-=-=-

Taking care of an egg, Jensen learned, was not pleasant business. Also, he was a little convinced it wasn't entirely fair because seriously, eggs were much smaller and totally more fragile than babies. It wasn't like you could almost lose a baby in your backpack. And you definitely didn't have to figure out a way to balance a baby along the edge of the sink while you attempted to wash your hands.

Thankfully, it seemed like everyone was struggling a little with their eggs and adjusting to the unusual responsibility so Jensen didn't feel like too much of an idiot when he pretended to feed Yoda at lunch. Chris said he had daddy issues, Mike made some joke about cracks - which hadn't been funny the first time and definitely wasn't the second, third and fourth - and Katie volunteered to watch the egg during practice. Jensen was grateful for that until she informed him he'd be watching hers for the first part of the next day so she could ditch to try and win concert tickets at some radio expo at the mall.

All in all, it was still Monday and Jensen was more than ready to be _done_. Of course the bright spot was his brand new _husband_ and the evening they were going to be spending together. He hurried too quickly through a shower after practice and had just reclaimed the egg from Katie when the locker door swung open once more to reveal Jared.

Jensen grinned and held up Yoda. During his last class he'd gotten bored and given the egg what he called _Jared hair_ with a sharpie. Otherwise, outside the signature, it remained white. "May I present the gay egg baby Yoda." Jensen said as a greeting and grinned brighter.

Laughing, Jared reached out and took Yoda and peered down at him. "He's one day old, Jensen." He laughed louder and threw his arm around Jensen's shoulder. "What baby ever had this much hair when it was born?" Tugging on Jensen he steered him toward the doors before letting his arm drop. "I'm hungry," he pretended to cover the eggs ears, "do you think it would feel bad if we stopped somewhere for a snack? I mean most place sell eggs you think that'll freak him out?"

Jared used his hip to push the door open and squinted in the late afternoon sun. "I can't believe it's almost the middle of October. Feels like school just started a few weeks ago." Stopping just outside the door Jared blinked down at the egg for a few moment, shifted it to his other hand and then finally decided on the inside pocket of his coat. Slipping Yoda in his pocket he patted his chest, "don't let me forget he's in there, when is his next feeding, Honey?" Jared grinned and bumped Jensen's shoulder.

There was no way to properly be prepared for the force that was Jared. They hadn't spoken too much outside of class and Jensen had _heard_ that Jared liked to talk a lot. Everything kind of left him fumbling to catch up though. The little comments and the quick touches and the fucking _smile_ with dimples that just weren't _fair_. "Uh, six. It's even hours, easiest to remember. And don't call me honey." Jensen wished that sounded a little more annoyed than it did. He led the way to the parking lot and glanced up at Jared. "Did you drive? You could follow me to my place, there's food there and it's free."

"God, I wish." Jared sighed. "I don't have a car, can't afford one yet. I'm saving my money though, do you mind if I bum a ride?" He grinned when Jensen nodded. "Sweet. Hey, can I call you baby?" He wrinkled his nose and punched Jensen in the shoulder. "I've heard Mike call you Jenny, but you don't seem like a Jenny to me. Stud muffin." Jared often amused himself much more than he amused the people around him. It was like a tick. Or maybe tourettes, he wasn't quite sure. It was like his brain took off all on its own. "Hey," he realized he was babbling and couldn't stop. Another tick. God, he was going to make someone an awesome husband one day. "Have you ever seen movies where, like the creepy parents call each other _father_ and _mother_? You know like, _father, I think little Yoda needs to be punished._ " He laughed again, bouncing up a little on his toes and plopped his hand down on Jensen's shoulder, "let's not do that 'kay? I'll call you Jensen."

So, yeah, Jared's pretty much amazing and no one can really blame Jensen for this crush thing. Jared should come with a disclaimer stamped on his ass like those cabbage patch kids Mack had when she was younger: may cause extreme affection, proceed with caution.

Jensen blushed at the thought Jared's _ass_ of all things and laughed. "You can call me Jen if it's easier. Jenny is definitely out. Try baby and I might punch you." Jensen advised with a smirk and stopped in front of his Nissan, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "And for the record, you're most definitely the mother." He grinned at Jared as he unlocked the doors and climbed inside.

Slipping into the car, Jared was still grinning like an idiot. This project might actually turn out to be far more fun that he'd expected. "I'm the Dad, I'm definitely the dad," he muttered as he pulled Yoda out of his pocket. Looking around the car for a few moments Jared picked up a McDonald's bag off the floor and started to tear it up. "McDonald's, really?" He grimaced, "we're supposed to be athletes, man."

Stuffing the strips of paper into one of the cup holders Jared settled Yoda in there. He grinned like an idiot. "Car seat!" Snapping his seat belt into place he started poking at the stereo. "Make it play music." His hair fell forward into his eyes and he peered over at Jensen, realizing the guy was just sitting there staring at him like he was some kind of weirdo. Sitting back slowly in his seat he pressed his lips together. "I can be hyper sometimes, I'm sorry."

"I kind of like your brand of hyper," Jensen pointed out, blushed, and jammed his keys into the ring around the ignition before managing to fit them in the slot. Major fail on his part. The car roared to life and the radio blasted _Idiot Boyfriend_ by Jimmy Fallon. Pretty horrible singing but Jensen was a bit addicted to it. "Uh," he fumbled for the switch and changed it over to the next track, which happened to be Flight of the Concords so not too bad. Jensen turned it slightly down before shifting the car into drive and peeling out of the mostly empty parking lot. "For the record, McDonald's has the best fruit parfaits and their salads aren't all bad. So, give a guy a break." Jensen grinned at Jared and their fingers brushed as Jared reached over to ensure Yoda was safely tucked in the cup holder. If his skin tingled, Jensen was ignoring it.

"I like Dairy Queen Blizzards." Jared moaned longingly as he thought about it, then his stomach growled rather loudly. "Dude, I'm hungry. So you wanna have kids when you're older? I haven't really thought about it much but man, I like sleeping so I can't imagine having to get up every two hours. Can they sleep with you? Babies? Can you just sort of cuddle them and then when they wake up you could feed them without getting out of bed?" Jared slid down in the seat a little and thought about it. It seemed like a pretty good idea to him.

"Uh, I don't think I know much about babies," Jensen laughed and shook his head. "I guess they could when they're little and shit. But no, I'm not having any kids unless I adopt some day." He shrugged and glanced toward Jared. The guy looked curious, Jensen didn't blame him, but he was admittedly a little hesitant to go spilling some big personal secrets. Sure his friends knew, about the whole gay thing, and Jared was a nice - _awesome_ \- guy, but they shared a locker room and it was high school and no amount of football trumped the liking dick thing. "I'm gay," he blurted, finally, and stared out the windshield while ignoring the heat radiating from his cheeks. "Irony, I know," he mumbled and vaguely gestured down to Yoda in the cup holder.

"Oh." Jared smiled, frowned slightly then smiled again. "Okay." He came from a pretty open-minded family, even if they were a little crazy sometimes - so it wasn't that big a deal to Jared. He peered over at Jensen from under his bangs. The guy was pretty cute, but that was no secret. Hell, Jared had looked - he was human. Not in the locker room. _Never_ there. Well, maybe once on the way out of the shower when he was wearing a towel. It was perfectly normal Jared was seventeen - he spent half his life thinking about sex.

Any time Jared overheard girls talking anywhere near Jensen it usually involved some giggling and snatches of conversation about gorgeous eyes and long lashes, nice ass. Jared couldn't currently see Jensen's ass so he leaned forward a little and stared at his eyes. "You have really gorgeous eyes." The girls were right.

It was definitely pretty safe to say that Jared was a force of nature all his own, Jensen was fairly certain if he kept being this way, saying things like his eyes are _gorgeous_ , he was literally going to explode. "Uh. Thanks," Jensen nodded slowly and glanced over at Jared and looked back quickly because there was that _smile_. "You have dimples. And they're cute," Jensen murmured and shrugged, peering out his side window as pulled into the Dairy Queen two blocks from his house. He was kind of not using his brain, it was focusing more _pleasing Jared_ which was a little scary but awesome. Jensen couldn't bring himself to look over at Jared until they were in the drive-thru and even then his cheeks were flaming. "Uh. Blizzard?"

"Oh man, you're the best husband ever. Chocolate Extreme please." Jared grinned and patted Yoda. "You have the best Mommy." He flashed his grin back at Jensen again. So far this project was going really well. Jared was thinking he should probably _thank_ Ms. Moir when got back to school - or - maybe at least stop referring to her as _The Dictator_.

Wriggling down on the seat Jared pushed his hips up so he could jam his hand in his pocket and yank his wallet out of his pocket. Fishing out a five dollar bill he handed it over. "Here, I don't want to be a kept man."

Jensen laughed, loud and clear, head tilting back against the seat. "You're a fuckin' force man," he grinned at Jared as he palmed the money and pushed his hips up to grab his own wallet. A staticy voice came over the speaker and he placed their orders quickly before pulling around to the window. "You've gotta get over this Mommy complex by the way. Can't I just be like, Papa or something? Or uh, okay ew gross that sounds a little weird. How about..." Jensen smoothed his lips together in thought and shrugged. "How about you're the Mommy. And then my ego will remain intact." The blush on Jensen's features returned when the lady behind the window cleared her throat and gave him a weird look as he slid the money over. "I bet she thinks we're really kinky now." Jensen whispered to Jared and grinned.

Jared's grin softened to a warm, slightly crooked smile. "I think I'm probably kinky." He blushed, yeah, could feel his cheeks practically catching fire. It wasn't like he'd spent a lot of time thinking about _kinks_ and which ones he might be into. Well, maybe _some_ time. Looking away quickly, Jared laughed nervously and looked out the passenger window trying to give his cheeks some time to lose some of their colour.

It was definitely going to be an interesting week. "I may be kinky," Jensen agreed and grinned at the lady behind the window as he reached out for the two cups of ice cream, sliding back to hand Jared his chocolate extreme and drop his own Kit Kat blizzard into the free cup holder.

It only took five minutes to finish the drive to his house and Jensen spent most of the time pretending like the quiet little moans Jared made while eating his ice cream weren't shooting straight through his system and making him half hard. "Dude," he huffed as they pulled into the driveway and he turned in time to see Jared going to town on his spoon. "Don't violate me," Jensen tried to scowl, mostly smiled, and claimed his ice cream and Yoda from the cup holders.

Jared chucked softly. "Have you _tasted_ this?" Scooping up a big spoonful Jared aimed it at Jensen's mouth and raised his eyebrows. When Jensen didn't manage to turn away quick enough Jared got _most_ of the ice cream in his friend's mouth. Staring at the glob of chocolate ice cream on the side of Jensen's lip for a few moments, Jared swept his thumb over it and popped it in his own mouth. "Tell me that's not good." Before Jensen could answer he turned and fumbled with his door handle before managing to finally get out of the car.

Correction, Jensen was now completely hard and the idea of getting out the car was next to impossible. "I hate my life," he groaned and dropped his head, staring down at the egg in one hand, the ice cream in the other. Today had just been really fucking weird. Monday's should be illegal or something.

Finally, with a lot of help staring an impromptu Chris in tight leather spandex, Jensen managed to calm down the extreme heat in his jeans enough to kick the door open and climb out, bumping it closed with his hip a moment later. "Kit Kat is better," Jensen informed Jared as they headed up to the doorway. "In fact, it's so good I can't even share it with you. I'll share some with Yoda though because I like him more," Jensen grinned over his shoulder before spinning and reaching out to tuck the egg in Jared's coat pocket, shoving the keys into the front lock a moment later.

Ducking his head down, Jared followed Jensen as he stuffed some more Blizzard in his mouth. "I'm probably more fun than Yoda," he muttered around a mouthful of brownie bits. Jared swallowed and licked his lips and ran straight into Jensen's back when he stopped. "Your folks home?" Jensen's hair smelled really good. Rolling his eyes at himself, Jared stepped back quickly.

"Nope. They work late," Jensen shrugged his coat off his shoulders, placing the ice cream on the hall table so he could shake it the rest of the way off and hang it on the hook. "My sister is a cheerleader this year, so she's there. Older brother no longer lives at home. So just you and me _baby_ ," Jensen dragged out the word in a mocking tease, pretending flirting with Jared was the easiest thing in the world. "Uh, my room is upstairs, or we could hang out in the living room." The idea of Jared in his room was a bit exhilarating, but also he wasn't sure when he last cleaned so, maybe not so good.

"I'd like to see your room." Jared licked at the handle of his spoon to get some dripping ice cream. "Gotta make sure you're a fitting parent for my baby." Patting Yoda through his jacket Jared raised his eyebrows. "Which way?" Actually, he was insanely curious. He didn't know anything about Jensen really, other than he was cuter than anyone should be allowed to be - and he was a football player. Both of those things worked in his favour but he could have all kinds of secrets.

Jensen brought his Blizzard to his lips and sucked along the edges as he led the way down the hall and to the back flight of stairs. "I got the attic," Jensen said and grinned, bounding up the stairs and down the hall to a door along the far wall. "My parents fixed it up for me, it's pretty epic," he pulled the old door open, listening to its familiar creek along the hinges. The inside stairway was much more narrow and looked a bit like a scene out of a horror movie. Jensen loved it. His room wasn't too messy, at least not more than average, so Jensen didn't feel too bad.

Jogging up the stairs behind Jensen, Jared skidded to a halt when he got to the attic. "Wow," he murmured as he looked around. "This is _awesome_." Jared was relieved to see it wasn't some sort of pristine neat freak's room; that would mean he'd actually have to clean up before he invited Jensen over.

Jared paced slowly into the center of the room, staying away from the edges where they ceiling got lower. It was a room nestled in the peak of the roof; a huge futon bed was in the middle of the room under the largest of the circular windows. It was actually pretty funky, unusual. Walking over to the desk Jared reached for a book right before his forehead connected with the sloped ceiling. Laughing, he rubbed at his forehead. "I gotta watch for that."

Walking back to the middle of the room Jared sank down onto the edge of Jensen's bed. It was actually _far_ lower than he expected and he kind of tumbled backwards but managed to keep his ice cream right-side-up.

"If you smoosh Yoda because you're a great big goof I'm filing an appeal or something with the Dictator." Jensen laughed as he tossed his backpack across the room, kicking his shoes off a moment later. "She'll probably just laugh in my face and fail me for the entire class so I'm held back and have to repeat senior year just to finish health." Jensen dropped onto his bed with a dramatic exhale, ice cream clutched tightly in his fingers. "Chris thinks I shouldn't play football and should try out for drama instead. Also, Chris is an asshole," Jensen grinned at Jared as he slid onto the middle of his bed and basked in the thrill of having Jared with him here, in his room, on his bed.

Stabbing his spoon into his blizzard, Jared reached inside his jacket and pulled Yoda out then tugged his t-shirt up and set the egg in the dip of his belly button. Amused, he laughed softly then tried to get his shoes off without knocking Yoda out of his perch. "Ha!" He grinned when he managed to get his shoes off and picked up his spoon again. "You like playin' football?"

Eyes fixed on the exposed patch of Jared's skin Jensen was _really_ tempted to bend over and smear his ice cream across it. Then lick it off. _Fuck_. "What?" He asked in a strangled whisper, voice really too deep to be normal. It took actual force for Jensen to lift his eyes and when he did he found Jared staring at him. His face flushed and Jensen slowly dragged his tongue over his lips. "Uh... football? Yeah. Yeah, it's alright. My... my dad played a lot. Before. So. You know. And you? Basketball I mean? It's good?" This was definitely an appropriate _facepalm_ moment.

Jared swallowed, watching Jensen's tongue move slowly over his lips. His eyes widened at the flare of heat that burst to life in his stomach. "You want it?"

Jensen choked on the air he was inhaling and he blinked rapidly. "Ex-excuse me?" There were so many things that _it_ could be and Jensen's mind was alive with possibilities.

Blinking a few times, Jared dragged his gaze from Jensen's lips to his eyes. "Uh, the egg. You were staring at it. Take it if you want." Jared _might_ actually _want_ Jensen to take the egg, 'cause it might mean that his fingers would actually touch Jared's skin and then he could tell if ... well, he wasn't sure what he could tell. He held his spoon near his mouth, hand frozen.

"Oh." Jensen nodded and told himself that taking the egg was smart because there was a whole lot of Jared and it could easily demolish an egg before anyone realized what was happening. Ice cream still clutched in one hand Jensen stabbed the spoon into the center before leaning forward and curling his fingers around the egg, definitely _not_ letting his fingers brush a moment too long across silky soft skin. "We gotta... um... figure out some place safe for it." Jensen grumbled and leaned over to the nightstand to set the egg in the middle of a box of tissues.

Jared spooned the last of his ice cream into his mouth, making sure to scrape all the extra chocolate off the sides of the cup. Sitting up he looked around for a garbage can and spotted one under Jensen's desk. "Yoda looks pretty happy right there," he grunted as he climbed up off the bed and padded over to the garbage can. "Oh and I never answered. Basketballs okay but not my favourite thing to do."

Shrugging he dropped the empty cup and spoon in the trash, he took his jacket off and draped it over the chair then padded back to the bed. Flopping down again beside Jensen he pressed his lips together for a few moments, thinking, then figured _what the hell_ and wriggling his body around rested his head on Jensen's stomach. Sandy did it to Jared! It was innocent. Therefore. Absolutely.

Some part of Jensen kind of wanted to screech a little and demand some form of explanation because Jared was _way_ too close to that whole, semi-erection thing he had going on. "You did get the gay memo right? And not the forced egg one. The me liking guys thing?" Jensen thought it was probably best to lay it out there, make sure they were on the same page, that way Jared couldn't hold it against him if he accidentally slipped up and did something stupid.

"You want me to move?" Jared's voice softened. "I just thought..." He sighed and pushed up. "You got that timer thing?" Jared ran his fingers through his hair. Epic fail of an experiment there. Weird, because it actually felt a little bit like rejection, which it shouldn't.

"In my bag," Jensen nodded slowly and pushed until he was sitting up as well, looking down at his still half eaten ice cream. He gave up on the idea of finishing it because there was still a heat from Jared's head sinking into his stomach. Jensen dropped the cup on the night stand and looked at Jared. "Do you wanna make out?" Jensen blinked, mouth opening as a blush shot through him so fast it hurt. "I mean. Do you want to make the thing? The baby thing. For Yoda. _God_ ," this time Jensen couldn't resist dropping his head into his hand. If it were possibly, Jensen was getting more stupid as the day went along.

"Yeah," Jared turned to look at Jensen. This was all turning out to be pretty nerve-wrecking. Blowing out a breath he turned slightly back toward Jensen. He looked over at Yoda then back at Jensen, eyes trailing down to his lips again. They looked pretty much perfect for kissing, full, kind of an unusual dark red colour - not that Jared spent a lot of time looking at lips.

Jensen was pretty much torn in half. The way Jared said _yeah_ all breathy and surprised made Jensen wonder which thing he was saying yeah too. "Uh. Okay," he nodded slowly and scratched at his thigh. "So, the bed... for Yoda... uh... that's what we're talking about right?" Jensen scooted slightly closer to Jared and smiled shyly, shrugging.

Sucking in a deep breath Jared licked his lips. "If you want." His nerves were a little jittery, like he'd had too much coffee or sugar. It wasn't like he'd ever made out with a guy before so he didn't exactly know how to start anything. It couldn't be that much different from kissing a girl - it actually might be better.

"You're kind of vague," Jensen pointed out and rocked his hips until he was planted almost directly in front of Jared. "I've kind of never really um..." Jensen frowned and shrugged. "I kissed Tom once. A couple years ago when we got drunk of those chocolate liquor things my mom buys for Christmas parties. But it wasn't very good and I threw up. Because of the liquor. Because I was like, fourteen." Jensen looked up at Jared and sighed. "I babble."

"Tom?" Jared blinked. Wow. Jared wasn't anywhere near Tom's league. The guy was pretty hot. But then - that shouldn't be surprising. "I've never kissed, well, a guy. I kissed Sharon." He paused and thought about it, "well, she kissed me. It was okay. She tasted like cinnamon. I freakin' hate cinnamon, burns my tongue - it's like I'm allergic to it or something." It didn't really seem necessary to point out that he babbled too. Curling fingers over his knee Jared stretched them out; he could just reach the soft material of Jensen's jeans.

Jensen stared down at Jared's legs and watched his fingers move. "Well uh... that's very not gay of you." Jensen pointed out and briefly smiled. He was nervous. Like, really fucking nervous. He swallowed thickly and thought how some chocolate liquor might actually help right now, and he'd definitely be able to keep it down this time.

"I've never kissed a girl." Jensen offered, another useless fact, and closed his eyes. Alright, he was just going to do _this_ because otherwise he'd be waiting forever. Jensen blew out a slow breath before leaning forward and, in a slightly clumsy rush, pressed his lips to Jared's. It was quick and dry and probably not a very good first kiss and Jensen was just kind of... stuck there, eyes clenched shut, hands digging into the mattress on either side of Jared's legs.

Jared jumped a little - not quite expecting to suddenly have a face full of Jensen. It wasn't all that bad, just kind of weird and not like when Sharon kissed him. Shifting a little, Jared pulled back. "Want me to..." Blinking Jared just decided to say fuck it. He licked his lips and leaned down a little, lips parting as he blew out a breath. Catching Jensen's bottom lip between his Jared sucked gently as he brought his lips together then pulled back slightly. "More like that, I mean," he sighed. It felt a little like his head was spinning. "It should be more like that." Yeah, because that felt really good, like, _way_ better than cinnamon girl.

"Uh huh," Jensen mumbled then kind of exploded into action. His hands wrapped around Jared's neck and slid back into his hair, dragging him close even as he half fell forward onto his chest and crushed their lips together. There was probably too much _wet_ and their teeth kind of clinked together but Jensen's mind was spinning out of control and his heart had officially slammed into overdrive. A soft moan left his lips as he nearly slumped against Jared's body, sliding his lips along Jared's and flicking his tongue curiously forward. It was _really_ amazing, enough to make Jensen's head exploded a little.

Jared might have whimpered a little, or maybe it was more like a moan - it was just that as soon as he could get his senses working he could only feel heat flying through his body like a lightning bolt and it pretty much made it impossible to think. Make that _im_ possible the moment the tip of Jensen's tongue was grazing his lips.

Eyes slamming shut Jared gasped, lips parting almost automatically and then something started to work - and his lips were sliding slick and hot against Jensen's, mouth opening and closing slowly like he could draw Jensen closer somehow. Holy _shit_. He was kissing Jensen Ackles and it really wasn't sucking. In fact, it was probably the hottest thing ever. Rolling back the rest of the way onto the bed, he slid his arms around Jensen's waist and pulled him along so he was settled mostly on _top_ of Jared. Then he moaned for real because Jensen's hip was pressing hard against his dick and it was already hard, and this was one of those situations where he had better think about basketball or he was gonna come right in his pants.

Later on Jensen would think back to this moment and wonder how they progressed from conversation, slight flirting, intense suggestions to rolling around together on his bed with their lips in constant motion. It was something a bit surreal but fucking _wonderful_. Jensen loved that he could stretch his whole body out over Jared's and there was still extra space, loved the way Jared's arms tightened around him and the way he kissed back so eagerly. His hands pulled through Jared's hair, dug in and tugged, tilting him back further so his tongue could plunge forward and sweep along every inch of Jared's mouth earnestly. "Ja-" he managed in a gasp in the split second his lips parted from Jared's before the man was pressing up again and crushing them back together once more.

Jared only half registered that Jensen was trying to say something, because, _Holy shit_ \- he could kiss the guy for the rest of the night and not worry about anything. He slid his hands down to the small of Jensen's back, loving the way the guy's body had just come alive under his hands - it was all muscles and not too much like he thought he might have been - being a football player and all. Jared realized that he was even babbling in his own mind and pulled back slightly to force some oxygen into his lungs. Unfortunately, that meant staring straight into Jensen's eyes. Mossy green, dark, sparkling. _God_. Jared was done for. "You okay?" It was barely above a whisper.

A surprised and pleased laugh worked through Jensen's system and he tilted his head forward, huffing quietly and he shifted on Jared's body, legs falling to either side of Jared's waist. "Yeah, I'm fuckin' awesome," he breathed through a low exhale and dipped down, lips brushing together. "You uh, kinda make me crazy in a really fuckin' amazing way." Their foreheads bumped together and Jensen suppressed a moan as their hips met and a brief line of heat shot through him. "I'm pretty much really into you," Jensen informed in a conspiratorial whisper against Jared's mouth.

Bringing his hands forward Jared grabbed Jensen’s thighs. He liked the whole being-with-a-guy thing. Jensen was strong; Jared could feel the way his thigh muscles clenched when he leaned forward. "You crushin' on me, Ackles?" _How_ was it this easy to flirt with a guy? Jared spent half his life feeling like a clumsy idiot - but this? This felt right.

Rolling his eyes despite the blush on his face, Jensen scoffed indignantly. "Pfft, as if I would, more like you crushin' on me," Jensen murmured and tilted his hips, biting down on his lip with the wave of pleasure that coursed through him. "You're totally hard," Jensen pointed out around a laugh, hands curling into Jared's shoulders to hold him in place as his body moved down and forward again.

Raising his eyebrows, Jared bit down on his bottom lip. Hands moving up Jensen's thighs, Jared smirked slightly as his thumbs slid up the sides of the bulge under Jensen's zipper. "And...,uh, this?" _That_ was a hard-on and it was for him, and Jared's mind was fit to melt right out his ears. Instead of melting, he rocked his hips up hard, holding Jensen firmly by his hips and thanking God for the first time in his _life_ that he had huge hands.

"Holy Christ on a fuckin' cracker," Jensen muttered in a quick rush and mentally kicked himself for allowing Chris' unusual swear words to infiltrate his language. Only, what could you expect from him when Jared's _hands_ were so fucking _close_. If this kept happening he was going to come in his jeans from overloaded sensations. "It's... shit that feels good..." he moaned and dropped down to crush his lips against Jared's, panting into his mouth.

"MMfph..." Jared had a feeling he wasn't going to be doing a lot of babbling while hanging out with Jensen. They seemed to have completely gotten the hang of the kissing thing; Jensen's lips were soft and full - thick and Jared just wanted them everywhere. Of course, the moment he thought that it kind of stuck. Lips, everywhere. Moaning into Jensen's mouth, Jared shifted his hips up and pulled Jensen down hard - and _fuck_ it felt good - the slow grind of Jensen's ass against his dick. Straining up he bit down on Jensen's bottom lip, tongue running back and forth across the slick flesh.

Jensen learned that if he shifted his body just to the side and angled down his cock ground against and down into Jared's. It was pretty fucking surreal. His hips rolled almost constantly, just for a little more, lips working hard down into Jared's whenever the man shifted back. Jared kept making these little moans that shook his shoulders and quickened the race of his heart. "Jared..." he groaned into the kiss and Jared's fingers tightened on his hips, pulling him harder in.

"Fuck," Jared moaned and sighed, then gasped in air and didn't know whether to keep moving or try and stop everything because he could already feel that he was in trouble. Dragging one hand up over Jensen's back he curled long fingers around Jensen's neck and held him close, sucking and licking at his mouth. The kisses tasted good, sweet like ice cream and then something that was just Jensen underneath. _Just Jensen_.

Jared couldn't stop making noises, growls, moans, half words that got swallowed up in kisses and _Jesus_ the way Jensen was moving was killing him. He was all bendy and writhing and Jared's dick was so full it felt like it was gonna blow off. Fingers tightening hard in Jensen's hair, Jared shuddered, "Jen," he murmured against slick, wet, ice-cream sticky lips, "I'm... I'm...." Then there wasn't much point talking anymore because it was fucking obvious that Jared was coming in his jeans. His shoulders curled forward, body jolting and twitching as the damp heat spread inside his boxers.

The shudder worked its way from Jensen’s toes up his legs, curling around his spine, up and up until his vision blurred. He was totally going to come in his pants on top of Jared and if he had any blood to spare he probably would be blushing. Instead his hips were stuttering pleasantly over the sensation and he moaned low in his throat as he came. Sticky heat splattered along his boxers and Jensen keened. _God._ This was the best thing he'd ever felt.

The breath kind of shot out of Jared's body when Jensen collapsed against him but he didn't care. Panting softly, Jared buried his face in Jensen's hair. It smelled like shampoo and was so soft it tickled the end of Jared's nose - but he didn't much care about that either. He'd just managed to get off - from _only_ rubbing up against Jensen, kissing him and it was pretty fuckin' amazing. For some reason, he hesitated a few moments before sliding his arms tight around Jensen's back and pressed their bodies together. His brain was a little fried and he felt like he needed a few minutes to catch up with what was going on. Because really? _Not_ what he thought he'd be doing after school on an average Monday.

"So I'm basically the best husband ever," Jensen murmured happily, pressing a kiss into Jared's neck. "Or like, boyfriend. Whatever." He was testing the waters here but could you blame him? He kind of really wanted a boyfriend. And Jared would be a most excellent one.

"I knew you were crushin' on me." Jared laughed softly and kissed the top of Jensen's head. He smelled so good; Jared hoped that when he went home later - his t-shirt would still smell like Jensen. "You think maybe you want to be my boyfriend? Like for real and not just because of Yoda?"

Jensen hid his smile against Jared's skin. "Hmm... Yeah I think I would be good with the boyfriend thing. Only... I get to be the dad." he looked up into Jared's eyes and grinned even brighter. "And promise me lots of gay sex." Jensen was pretty sure this was the best Monday ever.


End file.
